


2938: Altar

by birdsandivory



Series: A Klance Study [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Kissing, Lance's POV, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith and lance being married, klance, lance just really loves keith a lot okay, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Keith's hand in his is warm despite how cold it is outside as they run from their wedding reception to the hangar. All Lance wants is a first dance, pressed together with the buds of his MP3 in each one of their ears, blanketed by the purr of the Red Lion.





	2938: Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing Klance again! I really have a great time with these two and I hope you all enjoy the short oneshots I've been kicking out lately. This one is soft and sweet and I love it to bits.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"In other words,_

_Please be true._

_In other words,_

_I love you."_

_\- Fly Me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra_

 

* * *

 

Hands threaded together held tight, the steady clack of dress shoes against the pavement chiming in with the songs of crickets deep within the night; the air was chilly, but they were uncomfortably warm, bound neatly in pressed tuxedos. The closer they became to their destination, the faster they seemed to run, breaths audible in the silence of midnight — until the delicate balance the quiet held was broken.

“Lance, where are we going?”

Keith was a few steps behind him, barely keeping up with his own high energy, but he was too full to care — too high on adrenaline and the fact that, just moments ago, they stood at the altar and said _‘I do.’_

He could barely contain the happiness in his voice.

“We’re gonna have our first dance.”

It had been a last minute plan first thing that morning, a thirty second idea that he found he wanted more than anything the instant he’d thought of it. And though Keith wasn’t one for leaving his friends behind, he also wasn’t a guy who liked to party, and as they reached the outpost where their lions stood tall — Lance knew he’d made the right decision, the hand in his squeezing his fingers tightly.

“But we already left the reception room.”

The red paladin stopped before a passcode locked door, pausing to catch his breath as he turned to the other man, unable to do anything but smile when he spotted the ring on Keith’s finger.

“Do you want to go back?” The silence he was met with hung in the air, because they both already knew the answer. He was pretty sure that if Allura had kept hovering over them and Shiro clapped them on the shoulder one more time, Keith would have spent the rest of the night hissing at everyone from the bar like an angry cat — lights dancing behind him counteracting his mood. “Didn’t think so.”

Quickly moving to key in his code, he stepped inside of the keep the moment the door slid open, Keith following with mild curiosity — only more eager to get to the end of the line with each passing footfall as soon as he noticed they were heading for the Red Lion’s hangar. And the moment they arrived, they were greeted with her hum, her pleasant warmth wafting over them like a sign speaking of peace.

The entrance closed behind them, the room bereft of any except for themselves and the soul deserving of the rest she was bestowed.

Breaking away from Lance, Keith stepped over to a metallic limb, moving to press his back against a massive fore paw while shoving his hands into his tight pockets. The current paladin of the colossus watched with fondness, the vibrations of her purr like the beat of a drum beneath his feet.

Violet eyes looked his way, “why Red of all places?”

“Because,” Lance ran a hand through his finely combed locks, “she’s the first thing we ever shared. I think that she deserves to witness _this_ first, too.”

He thought he saw that marred face soften.

“Well, we’re here,” Keith shrugged, hands moving in the satin of the alabaster he was wearing, blowing the fabric of the expensive tux askew, always looking simultaneously attractive and out of place in clothes he thought were too ‘fancy.’ Lance wanted to wrap him in his arms right away, sway with him around the hangar like he would have in the reception room, had he wanted to share — but his groom, his _husband_ , was quick to point out an important detail he was lacking. “But there’s no music.”

It put Lance into motion immediately.

“Actually.” Reaching into the pocket of his tux vest, hidden away beneath a beautifully embroidered blue square, he pulled from its confines a rectangular device — the screen littered with cosmetic scratches and the buttons so worn down, the symbols were near impossible to make out.

Keith’s brows raised at the sight of the old MP3 player, and the paladin was sure that he was wondering how he had something so old and out of make — or, as Pidge had called it when he told them about the idea, a _‘relic.’_ And the man before him must have thought just the same, an amused simper quickly covered with the back of his own hand.

“You cliché motherfu—”

“Ah, ah,” Lance smiled, wagging a finger, “not in front of the lion, _dear._ ”

Part of him worried that it was a little _too_ overdone of an idea, too much of something they would see in a bad romance movie, and his fingers fiddled with the earbuds plugged into his pod — his teeth worrying a full bottom lip.

“Give me one.”

Keith remedied his anxiousness right away, even if he was the one that brought it about, reaching out to grab the left ear with a click of his tongue. And if it weren’t for that faint smile, the way his eyes seemed to laugh _for_ him, Lance wouldn’t feel the release of tension he hadn’t known was set in his very being. 

He watched as gloved hands — fingerless leather worn even on their _wedding day —_ carefully unwound the wire from its coil, turning the MP3 in his hold as he pressed one of the buds into his ear. The red paladin was quick to take the device, the man not bothering to protest as arms found their way around his shoulders, callused fingers placing the other output into Lance’s ear as he scrolled for just the right song.

He put his faith into Shiro choosing it, after all.

The melody was unreadable, at first, as he dropped it back into his vest. Yet, as his hands moved to hold a slender waist, he was sure he couldn’t care for the words; the music was in the way Keith laughed as he pulled him close so unexpectedly that they both lost balance a little, in the way that those cute chuckles turned into a grin when he made to look away and his forehead bumped into Lance’s nose, all before they even began to sway.

But, when they did, it was just as he imagined their first dance would be—

_‘Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…’_

—a moment that felt like breathing deep and drowning all the same.

He even thought Keith sounded incredibly enchanting when he snorted out a, “Sinatra? Isn’t he an artist that was popular like, hundreds of years ago?”

Lance’s smile was soft as could be, his heart unable to commit to a single joke. “The moon isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. I think he’s got the right idea.”

He swore he’d caught the man’s breath then, and as Keith closed in to press a pale cheek to his own, the thought that he didn’t need to leave the Earth at all to live beside the stars crossed his mind.

They were in his hands.

The moments passed quietly, blissfully so — Lance pulling away just barely once the song ended, holding the man to him as blue eyes were drawn to the tenderness of his partner’s expression. And maybe he’d looked just a bit too long, because sharp knuckles reached up to playfully nick at his jaw. “What?”

Lance had been caught staring plenty of times since they’d met; he couldn’t deny the gravitational pull — almost as much as it annoyed Keith — so closed off and yet, every emotion he had was constantly soaring comets across the galaxy of his eyes.

“I…” His response didn’t quite add up to what the man deserved, but if his _husband_ was anything, he was a nudge in the right direction by jagged means.

“Being nervous is out the window; I’ve already heard you trip over your vows today.” And he guessed it was, after all they had been through — being where they were now…

Lance found his voice to be terribly soft, the hands traveling to hips unable to keep still.

“I just… wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

Keith said nothing for a long while, gazing with those piercing violets that had him unusually weak, before hands grasped a pressed collar — tugging at the lapels until their noses brushed gently. “Shut up and kiss me already, _Mister Kogane._ ”

He didn’t quite need an invitation.

The thrum of Red’s purr reverberated throughout his core as their lips met, perfectly soft and chaste despite the catch of their teeth as they drank each other’s laughter. And his voice was a muffled hum against a sweet mouth. “I thought we agreed that you’d take _my_ last name.”

Keith had the nerve to bite him.

“Not a chance.”

Smiling bright and reaching for the MP3 forgotten in his tux pocket, Lance simply hit ‘replay.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr! I am [birdsandivory](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com).


End file.
